A Single Moment Of Sincerity
by NessaSaysHello
Summary: Students of degrassi want to know their fate, and so they will. Im really lame on summaries, sorry! Read and Review :
1. Chapter 1

Okay, To all that are reading this. This is only the begining. I want you to review and tell me if i should continue. I have the whole thing planned in my head, and i think it will be good. But i dont want my time to be useless. So please after you read this tell me if i should continue or just leave it and forget about it.

* * *

Everyone wants to know how their going to die.

Its one of the most interesting questions on earth.

Besides Wheres Waldo, How Many Licks Does It Take To Get To The Center Of A Tootsie Pop, or the obvious, When Am I Going To Die?

So if you were able to know the end, would you want to?

Well they said yes.

Would you want the simple or detailed version?

They wanted the detailed version.

Would you believe its true?

Would you try to change the future?

They said yes to the first question, but there were different answers for the other.

Some said they wouldn't try to change the future. Some say they would. Some say that it depends.

Truth is, they cant change it.

No matter how hard they try, no matter what they do.

Fate is fate, and it will follow them their whole lives.

* * *

Yes, No? I dont know. Please review. I need to know. Im looking for at least 4 reviews to continue. Oh yeah

Disclaimer:NessaSaysHello owns nothing. I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare stands outside waiting for this mystery car to deliver her letter. She wonders what it will say and if this is just some big scam. Suddennly a bright red car pulls up before her. A large man gets out the car.

"Are you Clare Edwards?" The mystrerious man asks her.

" Yes sir." Clare says proudly.

"Do you have your identification card?"

"Uhm, yeah its right here." Clare pulls out her i.d and shows it to the man.

"Date of birth?" He asks, suspicious.

"March 4, 1994" Clare answers sharply.

"Okay heres your letter, please read the letter only when your in total privacy." He says with a deeper and more serious voice.

"Err, sure.. Okay. Thank you." She says, as her confidence swerves.

Clares mind was spinning with wonder as she walks back into her house closing the door slowly behind herself.

_This is it, my death letter. Might be someting interesting. _Clare has narrowed down her thoughts to she either wants to die helping, or happy. With any of those, she would be content with her death.

She walks up her stairs looking at the envelope. She isnt quite sure why she wants to go all the way to her room, considering her parents were at "Mariage Counseling 101".

She finally got to her room and she grabs her cell phone. She quickly calls Eli.

*Dead Hand plays through the speaker on her phone*

Clare has never understood the music that Eli listens to. Its all just screaming and blazing guitars and loud drums. Its like someone woke up during open heart surgery and-

Eli's voice breaks Clares train of thought.

"HEELLLLOOOo Anyone there? CLAREEEE?" Eli says into the phone in a sing-song voice.

"Oh uhm yeah im here, sorry." Clare replies quickly.

"Hey Clare, Whats up?"

"Eli, i j-just got my death letter." Saying these words was way harder than she thought it was going to be.

"Oh. " There was a long pause between this one 'Oh' and his next sentence.

"Do you want me to come over? What does it say? Is mine coming next?" All these questions come out in a rushed blur of his voice.

"No Eli im fine, you dont need to come over. I havent read the letter yet, and your letter is probably coming soon so be prepared." Clare says calmly. She always regains her calmness quickly after she is nervous.

"Okay Blue Eyes. But right after i read my letter, im coming over. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that sounds good. Thanks Eli." Clare says a bit slow.

"Okay see you soon. Bye"

The dialers tone soon fills the silence in her room. Clare, nervously, opens her envelope with sweaty palms. She doesnt know when she started sweating or how long she has been sweating but she notices it quickly when she is trying to rip open the envelope.

Slowly she opens the letter and prepares herself. She takes a large breath and starts to read the begginging aloud.

Dear Clare,

You will be dieing of Breast Cancer. Breast Cancer, as you probably already know, is a deadly cancer. You find out about this cancer very late in its stages. If you are now checking for a lump, you will not find it. We know that after you finish reading this letter, you will make an appointment for a check up. The docots will not find anything wrong with you. Your case is a very rare one. Your cancer shows no sypmtoms, adn you seem fine. But a week before your dieing day you will faint. You will go to the gospital and they will find the cancer. Sadly there is noting that the doctors can do seeing that the cancer has spead and there is too much they would have to do and you will not have enough time left. Unlike most, your cancer hits you earlier in life. Most women get this cancer after their fourties. But as i said your cancer is rare and your get it early. The last day of life, the docotrs will tell you that you have little time left of life. They let you go so that you can enjoy your last moments. You spend the rest of your life with close friends and your loved will be thrown a party, yes as weird as it may sound, it is a going away party. You stay awake all night because you think if you fall asleep you will never see life again. You die in the comfort of your closest friend, which also happens to be your loved one. Your last view in life was the tears of your loved one saying goodbye as your eyes are slowly closing. Im sorry, death is hard. Thank you for participating in our buisness.

Madam Mayhem.

Clare finishes her letter and closes her eyes. Her cheeks are stained with tears as she falls asleep curled up into a ball. She trys to not think about her death, but its inevitable.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: NessaSaysHello DOES NOT own Degrassi or its characters.

* * *

Clare wakes up to the sound of her doorbell. She gets up slowly and stretches. She soon comes to notice how wet her cheek is. " Note to self, crying yourself to sleep is messy.."

She gets to the bottom of the stairs and only then starts to wonder whose at the door.

'Freakk, i forgot all about Eli...'

She slowly opens the door and looks out at Eli who has a distressed and blank face on his face.

"Whats wrong!" She asked terrified of the answer.

"I, I got my letter," Eli dropped to his knees in tears.

"ELI! Please Eli get inside let me help you and tell me whats wrong.!"

Eli simply pulls his letter out his pocket and hands it to Clare while still sitting on the floor. Clare, looking confused, grabs it and sits down next to Eli. She starts to read the letter and with the first sentence she breaks out in tears.

Dear Elijah,

You will be dieing of suicide. You will be hung by a rope on a ceiling fan. You decided to kill yourself because of the death of the closest people in your life. First it was your best friend, but your love one was with you to pull you through. Soon after your loved one dies of Cancer. After this happens you find yourself isolated, talking to no one, and in deep depression. You see yourself low because again the person that you loved was robbed out of your life. You see it as a sign that if the only people you have ever loved had to die, you had to as well. About 3 weeks after the death of your fiance, you are found in your new apartment, hung. You also have the word 'gone' craved into your arm. You have blood dripping from your arm but somehow you die with a light smile on your face. Your death look is very interesting if i may say. I'm sorry for your soon losses . Death is hard, but we have to face it sometime in our life's. Thank you for participating in our business.

Madame Mayhem.

Clare finishes the letter and all she can see is the tears blocking out her eyes. She feels warmth surround her and notices that Eli is hugging her. She melts into the hug and cries. He is just as sorrow filled with his letter. They sit on the floor hugging together and quietly sobbing.

* * *

Dont kill me! I had to do it. Its just the way its planned out!

Please review. Good or bad.

Not putting up a new chapter unitl i get at least FIVE new reviews.

Thanks `NessaSaysHello


	4. Chapter 4

New Chapter(:

NessaSaysHello Does NOT Own Degrassi Or Any Of Its Characters.

(But if i did, there would be more Eli, no Chantey, and Fiona would be less of a *****)

Enough of pointless drabble..

* * *

* Dream Sequence*

"Eli... I have to tell you something." Clare says.

Clare and Eli are sitting together at their secret hideout, on a date. Eli is layed out on a blanket and Clare is lightly resting her head on his shoulder.

"Anything Clare, you can tell me anything."

"Eli, its about your death letter.."

Eli sits up and looks Clare in the eyes. Just at the thought of the letter his eyes started to get moist.

He was only able to whimper out a 'huh?'

"I.. I think your going to kill yourself over me. My letter says that im going to die of cancer and your letter says your love one is going to die of cancer." Clare became very silent and sat up.

"C..Cuuh...Clla. Clare?"

Eli's voice became much louder. Suddenly they started to shake and it was a shaking unlike earthquakes.**

{Real Life}

CUUUUHHH LAAAIIIIIRRRRRR"

"Wake up hunn."

Eli was trying to shake Clare awake but when that wasn't working he leaned down and kissed her.}}

*In Dream*

"Clare. You. I. Cant. Death."

That was all that Eli could say, Clare looked over at him and started crying.**

{In Real Life}

Eli was getting ready to tickle her when he saw a tear floating down from her eye. He started to wonder what was going on. 'It could be a nightmare. It most likely is about my letter. Or herss... Eli just noticed that he never got to read her letter. He looks around and checks the time. 4;14. Clare fell asleep about 20 minutes ago. He quickly and quietly ran upstairs. He opened her door and saw the letter sitting on her bed, folded up. He walked over to it and started to read it.}}

*In Dream*

"Eli, please dont kill yourself. Please."

Eli just continued to sit there with a blank expression on his face. Clare closed her eyes and started to rock back and fourth.

Suddenly she felt a wave of heat over her face. Her lips started to tingle. She felt joyful, yet still sad.

She started to tear up again and broke out in cries.

the tingling and heat soon dissolved and the coldness replaced it. She felt as if a part of her soul just walked away.

"Clare what did your letter say?" Eli said very grimly.

Clare continues to sit there slightly rocking. She is blanked out of the world and is thinking intensely.

"Clare, wake up. Its time to explain somethings." Eli says in a calm voice that started to fade away.

Eli got up and walked over to Clare, " Ill see you soon, i have soon explaining to do too." Eli starts to walk away and soon fades away.

Clare stares after him and then noticed something scratched into the sand. It read in capital letters and very neat writing 'MOLLY'

"What do you mean? Molly? Who is Molly! Eli, Come Back!"

*End of dream sequence*

Clare starts to mumble with a confused look on her face. She wakes up, shoots up, and yells, "Molly?"

She gets up and look at the time, 4:20. She doesn't remember getting on the couch or falling asleep but she knew Eli had something to do with it. She looked around her downstairs for him. "Eli are you still here?" She runs to her front window and see that Morty is still here.

Eli hears Clare calling down stairs as soon as he finishes her letter. He sits on her bed and places the letter in front of himself.

Clare hears a creak coming from her room. 'Oh no' She quickly thinks to herself.

She runs up the stairs and finds Eli, sitting in front of him was her letter.

"Im guessing you read it.."

* * *

Review and Favorite? Good or Bad. Rain or Shine. Blue or Green. Day or Night!

I am looking forward to at LEAST five reviews to continue.

Read some of my other stories? Their good in my opinion x)

Hopefully to see you soon,

~NessaSaysHello3


	5. Chapter 5

Yups, thanks for the reviews. Cant wait for more.

Disclaimer: NessaSaysHello doesnt own Degrassi or any of its characters.

* * *

"Hey Adam! ADAM!... Freaking serious? ADAMM WAKE UP!" Drew loudly says into Adams ear.

Adam rolls over and mumbles something in a low voice. Drew sighs and walks back into his room to get ready. Adam looks up at the his digital clock on his desk that reads 6:18. He slowly gets out of bed and walks down the stairs. While he is eating his breakfast, a bowl of Cap'n Crunch, the doorbell rings.

"Drew! Come get the door!" He yells up with a croaky voice.

"Who is it? And your 5 feet away from the door. Just go answer it!" Drew says looking down from the stairs.

Adam moans and gets up with his cereal bowl in his hand. He drags his self across the hallway and front room to the door. He opens it while sticking a large spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Standing on the other side of his door is a large man in a white v neck and tan shorts. He looked about 19 or so.

"DREW!" Adam called with cereal falling out of his mouth. "Its one of your fri-"

Adam gets cut off when the man tells him that he is here for someone by the name of Adam Torres.

Adam quickly yells "Nevermind Drew."

Drew mumbles something across the lines of 'Stop calling me...'

Adam finishes chewing that bite and before taking another spoonful says,

" So who are you and why are you interrupting my breakfast?"

"Hello Adam, i suppose. Im Kyle from Madam Mayhem's death service."

"Aw crap, who died?" Adam says with milk spilling out.

"Uhm, no... Its a death letter that you ordered."

The memory of this deal pops back into his head.

"Oh yeah cool. Where is it?"

"Right here, i just need proper identification please."

Adam looks around and spots his school i.d.

"Will this do? It has my name and picture. But i was actually you know prepared and stuff."

He holds the picture next to his face tries to fix his hair a little more, wipes the milk off his mouth and mimics the smile in the photo.

"Sure man whatever." The man hands Adam an envelope and looks back up at him. "Enjoy your cereal.."

Adam closes the door and get back into the position he was before and finishes eating his cereal.

After he finishes he quickly washes up and plops down on his bed. Uneasily he rips open his letter and starts to read his letter.

Dear Adam,

You are going to die on the table mid-surgery. You, at the time, were having a surgery that was going to change you completely. You were having your sex reassignment surgery. Everything about your surgery was in clear planning. Nothing could goo wrong, but that's what they said about the Titanic, and we see what happened there. Some how there was a small mistake in the tissue they were using to soak up the blood while working on you. When your open skin felt this tissue you started to bubble. Literally your blood and skin started to bubble because of an odd chemical reaction. Apparently you were supposed to get a 2.6 tissue pack but got a 2.61. The one little chemical difference shouldn't have done anything, unless you have an ABO blood type, which is the rarest blood type of all. Unfortunately you do have a ABO blood type and there was not enough time or supplies to stop your bubbling. The bubbling spread over your body and the doctors were trying to scrape the bubbles off. One of the scrapes cut your torso near your lungs. The bubbling quickly dissolved into that cut and bubbled inside of you. The bubbles compressed your heart too much and you died of suffocation. Im sorry for your rare case and your terrifying disaster. Im sorry, death is hard. Thank you for participating in our business.

Madame Mayhem.

* * *

Review it and ill LOVE yous.

Thanks3

~NessaSaysHello


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: NessaSaysHello does not own Degrassi or any of its characters.

Enjoy?

* * *

Adam finishes his letter, folds it back up and places it into the envelope. He quickly looks around the room and down at his body.

'I guess its not meant to be. Damn doctors are douchebag!' Adam thinks to himself.

Adam goes to open the door and sees Drew walking by, nonchalantly.

"Hey are you ready to go? I thought you had football practice?" He says to Drew with his head cocked to the side.

Drew smiles and says,

"Im sick."

"Uhm, with what? You were all fine yesterday."

"Just drop it Adam and go to school. Ill see you later." Drew says then finishes walking down the hall to the bathroom.

'Weird one, and what the hell? Im on my period and i dont get to stay home but he gets to stay for no reason? Whatever.'

Adam looks at the clock which reads 7:29.

'and now im going to be late, how fun.' Adam thinks then grabs his phone and calls Eli.

*phone rings while waiting music blasts into Adams ears, after a few seconds Eli picks up with a weak voice*

~Oh, Hey Adam

-Hey Eli, do you think you can give me a ride to school today?

~Sure whatever, ill be there in a few minutes okay? Im close by.

-Okay ill be outside.

*Dial tone*

Adam walks outside and waits for Morty, who pulls up about 4 minutes later. Adam walks towards the door when it opens. Clare pokes her head out the window

"Hey There Adam! Hurry we're gunna be latee!"

Clare dips her head back inside quickly before Adam reaches the car.

"Should we ask him about his letter? Or like keep it to ourselves?" Clare says in a hushed tone.

Eli looks over at her and just shrugs his shoulders,

"Lets see where the conversation takes us" He says with a faint smile spreading on his lips.

Adam jumps into the car and waves to Eli after he puts on his seat belt. Eli starts the driving and Clare is staring straight forward with a sort of worried look on her face.

"Why so serious Clare?" Adam says with a light laugh.

"Oh nothing...uhm, My..My cat died. So i was just thinking about death." Clare says putting extra emphasis on 'death'.

"Hey did you guys sign up for that death prediction thing?"

Clare gives a sigh of relief and looks at Eli, who is nodding his head to the music playing, paying no attention to the conversation going on.

"Eli! Did you hear what Adam said? He said did we sign up for the death letter"

Eli's attention snaps to his screaming girlfriend and quickly pretends like he knows what they're talking about.

"Oh yeah, i think so..."

'Smooth one Mr. Goldsworthy' Eli thinks to himself.

Clare gives him a glance and can tell he wasn't paying attention.

"You should listen more you know, maybe you wouldn't be failing English" She says making Adam and herself laugh.

"Oh hahaha, soo funny Clare. Maybe im failing English because SOMEBODY keeps passing me little notes throughout class. Not to name names you know." He replies giving her his best smirk.

"He knows he loves them though, i bet he keep all of them under his pillow and reads them at night" She whispers quickly to Adam who starts laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah with his stuffed bunny wearing a tutu!" He manages to say between laughs.

Clare soon starts chuckling and breaks into a full laughing fit in a matter of seconds. They both laugh until tears start to form at the corner of their eyes.

"You guys are immature" Eli says staring at them with wide eyes.

"We've been at school for like 3 minutes, but you guys were too busy laughing. Weirdos.."

Adam wipes his eyes and opens the door.

"Thanks for the ride Eli, and thanks for the laugh Clare!" He states starting to laugh again.

Adam runs of into the school, heading for his locker adn first period.

Clare soon climbs out of Morty and comes around the herse to where Eli is leaning against the car.

"Dont worry Eli, bunnies are adorable" She says winking at him and kissing him on the cheek.

Eli smiles, grabs her hand and they head into the school.

Clare stops about 3 feet before they hit the steps.

"I forgot to ask Adam about his letter" Clare says with a frown tugging at her lips.

Eli looks back at her, " Its not like he is dieing today. Just ask him later"

"Okay, i guess." Clare says and then hops up the stairs and into Degrassi

* * *

Review Kay? Thanks(:

Sorry for teh short no point chapter.

But the chapter actually ended good this time ;)

Love, NessaSaysHello


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Adam, have you seen Clare around yet?"

Alli stopped and leaned against the locker next to Adam and his open one. She glanced down at her watch and then back up.

"I really need to talk to her about this little shoe store that just opened in the mall and-" She was cut off by the closing of a locker and a simple lightly laugh.

"Not to say I don't care about your new little shoe store, but.. I don't." He shrugged and picked his backpack off up off the floor. "She and Eli gave me a ride; they should be walking in the doors any second now."

Alli rolled her eyes and smiled at Adam's snarky humor. "You know, sometimes I think we have more in common than-" She was cut off once again, but this time by a clearing of a throat and the rhythmic tap of a heel.

"As much as I'd love to see you guys try and flirt, I'd kinda like to get to my locker. So if you don't mind, can you like please move?"

Alli's eyebrow went up at the new voice and slowly turned to see who it belonged to. Though she wasn't expecting what stood in front of her when she took a full glance at the girl. The girl was tall, not freakily tall, but definitely taller than Alli (which honestly wasn't hard but whatever) She had very lightly curled, dark auburn hair down to her mid back, with light blue and red highlights in her bangs. Her thumbs were hooked into her front pockets of her jeans, which were cuffed a little above her ankle and showed off her brown, low heeled booties that had large bows on the side. Alli's eyes moved up to skim over the rest of her outfit and she was more than impressed with the taste of the outfit.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that." She moved out of the way of the locker and watched as the girl opened it, gathered her things and started looking at her schedule. She was about to speak up when Adam followed her glare and his eyes perked up.

"Are you new here? I'm Adam; I guess we'll be locker partners." The girl looked up from her schedule and looked at Adam, a light smile gracing over her face. "Yeah, you know none of these class numbers really go along with the map right?" She held up her class schedule and then a map of the school. Adam laughed and nodded, taking the schedule in his hands and reading over it. Alli mentally cursed Adam for taking her opportunity and moved around Adam and held her hand out to the girl.

"Hi there, I'm Alli. Welcome to Degrassi." She let her flashed her best smile and waited for the girl to take her hand. Slowly but surely the new girl finally shook her hand and glanced over her in one look. "I like your necklace, it's really cute." The taller girl ran her finger over pocket watch hanging from Alli's neck and smiled lightly. "Thanks! I got it from Je-"

"It looks like your first two periods happen to be right next to mine, we have the same 3rd period, and then we have 5th and 6th together." Adam smiled brightly while handing back the two papers. Alli mumbled under her breath and sighed. '_If I get cut off one more time...' _She shook her head and turned to see Clare and Eli walking into the school. "I'll see you guys later okay? Bye!" She scurried off again before she could be interrupted and ran over to her best friend.

When she got over to Clare and Eli she blushed and covered her mouth, trying not to giggle as they kissed each other. She waited quietly for them to finish and then tackled Clare into a hug. They quickly fell into a conversation about the new shoe place and somehow dragged Eli into the conversation and plan to go after school.

"Have room in the car for 2 more?" They heard Adam say from behind them and they all turned around to look at him. Alli saw the new girl standing next to him, rubbing at her arm and smiling up at them. Eli raised an eyebrow and then shrugged, "Sure man! You're actually saving me. Good to know I won't be the only guy there now." Clare laughed and shook her head at Eli, then playfully punched his shoulder. "So Adam, who's your new lady friend?" She smiled at the girl next to Adam and as he was about to open his mouth, she stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Molly."


End file.
